Gone
by lenonizi
Summary: Derek foi embora, sem aviso, sem direção, sem motivo. Tudo porque a morte o seguia. Mas então por que ele se importava tanto com quem morria mesmo?


Stiles chegou ao loft de Derek sem ter certeza de porquê estava lá. As coisas não estavam muito bem ultimamente, não era dificil perceber isso. Ele tinha sonhos cada vez mais reais, mais assustadores e mais confusos. Ele dormia, acordava e não tinha certeza do que era real e do que era sua imaginação.

Pensou em procurar Scott, em lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, mas o amigo não parecia em uma situação tão melhor que a dele. Ele ainda se lamentava a perda da namorada e seu novo status como alpha ainda o assustava. Até agora, mesmo semanas depois do sacrifício, ele ainda não havia se transformado, e de algum modo a selvageria de seu lobo parecia estar vazando em sua personalidade, deixando o rapaz mais inquieto, mais arredio.

Então Stiles percebeu apenas quando chegou ao local, fora até o loft pedir ajuda ao lobo mais experiente que conhecia, a quem em um mundo bizarro poderia talvez chamar de amigo? Ou o mais próximo disso que Derek Hale consegue ser?

Quando bateu na porta, não obteve resposta. Aberta, ele invadiu o local para encontrá-lo completamente vazio. Não parecia tão diferente de como estava antes, Derek não era de deixar muitas marcas de sua presença por ai. Porém, estava diferente. Ele sentiu que havia algo diferente.

Não encontrou nenhum objeto do homem. Nenhum aparelho de exercícios que ele tanto gostava, as jaquetas e roupas pretas que pareciam sempre jogadas em algum lugar. Nada. Como se Derek Hale nunca houvesse existido. Sem aviso, sem recado, sem nem um bilhete. Como se eles não fosse amigos. Porque, na verdade, não eram.

x.x.x

Enquanto dirigia, Derek pensava em todas as coisas que deixava para trás. O pack que queria tanto construir, onde apenas Isaac sobrevivera, muito mais pela proteção de Scott do que por ele mesmo. Afinal, era ele quem trazia a morte para todos os lugares que ia. Foi assim com sua família, morta em um incêndio porque ele era um adolescente idiota apaixonado por uma caçadora psicopata. Foi assim com sua irmã, que morreu vítima do tio que ficara louco nesse mesmo incêndio, onde perdeu sua família. Depois com Jackson, que ao ser transformado, se tornou uma criatura pior, controlada pelo líder dos caçadores, outro psicopata. E enfim, Jennifer, a mulher que ganhou poder ao ser salva devido a morte de sua primeira namorada, que ele mesmo causara. A mulher que sacrificou mais de dez pessoas para ganhar poder suficiente e se vingar. A mulher que até o fim insistiu que o amava, mas que o usou e manipulou para causar mais mortes.

Viu a irmã ao seu lado, mexendo distraída no rádio do carro pensando que sair de lá tinha que ser uma boa ideia. Que procurar um novo lugar, começar do zero, era a única solução para sua vida. E as pessoas que deixava para trás? Bem, elas estavam melhor sem ele, isso tinha certeza.

Quando cruzou os limites da cidade, respirou fundo, pensando no peso que saia de suas costas. Pensando que poderia deixar toda a culpa, toda a preocupação com as vidas alheias para trás. A partir daquele momento seria apenas ele e Cora. A única família que ainda se restava.

Afinal, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, eles não eram família, certo? Sim, ele transformara Isaac e, através disso, mudara toda a vida do rapaz, assumindo uma posição de poder sobre ele, mostrando um cuidado e proteção que ele nunca tivera antes. Sim, ele ajudou Scott em todo o seu período de transição, salvou sua vida tantas vezes quanto ele salvara a sua própria e lutou ao seu lado para vencer aqueles que o queriam mal. Sim, ele observara Stiles se tornar um dos homens mais corajosos que já conhecera dentre todas as criaturas sobrenaturais do mundo. Ainda assim, não eram família. Não podiam significar para ele tanto quanto ele sentia naquele momento, certo?

Algumas semanas se passaram e a preocupação do que deixou para trás não foi embora. Cora se adaptou, Peter apareceu e agora lá estavam os dois, presos a uma grade, com eletricidade correndo pelos seus corpos enquanto pessoas que ele não conhecia o perguntavam sobre _la loba_. Ele queria arrancar a cabeça de todos eles, se soltar e parar de sentir a dor que corria por todo o seu corpo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava feliz. Porque naquele momento o único em perigo era ele. Porque durante essas semanas longe, ele finalmente percebeu que tinha sim uma família, mesmo que ele não soubesse lidar com isso, mesmo que não soubesse demonstrar. Ele não precisava. Estava protegendo-os e isso bastava.


End file.
